ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Class Reunion
99SMN Astral Flow Diamond Dust will one-shot them. Korvana (talk) 08:10, November 19, 2013 (UTC) I've easily soloed this on blm75/rdm37. Buff at start, open with a sleepga 2 (or maybe ES sleepga), and wait for that timer to come up again. Then thundaga 3, followed by sleepga 2 again. Rebuff, and blizzaga 3. That should mostly take care of them. If it doesn't, just repeat sleepga 2 and follow with another ga spell. Also soloed with ease on smn75 (had blm sub to easily return to windurst). Diabolos nightmare or ramuh thunderspark or shiva sleepga will all work to keep hate on your avatar and keep the dryads busy while you take them out one at a time. Fairly easily done on 70SMN/35BLM. No buffs or preperation and HQ ele staves were only notable gear. Diabolos Nightmare got hate, meleed with him. He tanked until there were two left. Ran to bottom and summoned carby, let him kill the last two. Only watch out for spinning sprout smack was doing 100 per hit it's aoe so it doesn't matter if you dont have the hate. If you going to do this might want to bring Poison Potion, the slumber move is a real pain and can cause problems. -02:39, April 8, 2010 (UTC) *Extremely easy solo as 75SAM/DNC was barely touched by attacks and was very easy to curing waltz 2 when needed. *Easily soloable as 75SAM/DNC *Easily soloable as 75BLU/NIN with a little evasion gear (though evasion isn't really required). Soporific seems to stick very well and the Disseverment - Frenetic Rip - Hysteric Barrage combo will drop one outright (though this is likely overkill). *Soloable as 75NIN/37BLM as well. All I used was a Poison potion, a Persikos au Lait, and NQ Squid Sushi. ES Sleepga stuck well. But regular sleepga failed each time after. If you want to slow the shadow killing down some, regular sleep seemed to stick well. The fight lasted 11 minutes and some odd seconds. *Soloable as 75BRD/37NIN. Used SV, Troubadour, and Nightingale Paeonx2 at start. Forgot about Poison Pots, but the one time they used Slumber Powder I resisted. SV might have been overkill, as they missed me more than they hit me - I spent most of the fight at 100%HP. Lullaby was resisted five times, so I believe it sticks better than Sleepga. Took 14 minutes 14 seconds, meleeing with Heart Snatcher and Hornetneedle and using Evisceration. *Soloable as 75BST/37WHM. Used 1 poison potion and HQ Beetle Jug. Sent in beetle to attack and took them out one by one. Beetle tanked all 6 at once and came out of fight still at 50% HP with no pet food. *Soloable as 75MNK/36DNC. Used food (Coeurl Sub) just as a precaution. Tried to keep myself positioned facing all of the mobs as best I could in order to Guard/Counter as many attacks as possible. Used Focus, Dodge, Counterstance, and 2-houred as soon as the mobs charged; 4/6 Dryads were killed by the time Hundred Fists wore. Drain Samba II kept me alive with plenty of HP the entire fight. Only used 1 Curing Waltz, but it was not even necessary. *Easy solo by 75 DRG/RDM. Seriously this battle is rediculously easy. You'd have to try hard to lose. Buff when you enter with Stoneskin, Protect II, Phalanx, Blink and Aquaveil (this way you dont get interrupted when trying to trigger Healing Breath. I didn't use any meds or food. Pretty straight forward. cut from article The following information was cut from the main article. Testimonials do not belong there. ---- *Soloable by DNC75/37NIN. Evasion build, 3x Closed position. Fan Dance optional. Didn't even bother recasting Utsu, just let myself take a bit of DMG would be offset by Drain Samba. Very simple fight ~6minutes. *Soloable by NIN75/BLM37. Enter with full evasion gear. Elemental Seal - Sleepga and proceed to take them down 1 by 1. *Soloable by WHM75/BLM37 with evasion gear (Optical Hat and Reverend Mail extremely helpful) with Elemental Seal + Sleepga (done before the addition of Repose). *Soloable by RDM75/NIN37 with evasion, did not even take Stoneskin off. *Soloable with relative ease by DRG74/WHM37 with use of one Yagudo Drink. *Soloable easily by a SMN75/WHM37 using Shiva's Sleepga and Rush. *Soloable easily by a RDM75/WHM37. Kept all buffs up and rarely did any more damage than 24 with phalanx on. *Soloable easily by a BLU75/NIN37. Set Auto-Refresh as job tray , yawn (they will build a resistance over time , you have time to kill 3-4 before fully resist) and Vermillon Cloth on all fight. *Soloable easily by a RDM75/BLM37. Sleepga, Enfire and Blazespikes made this easy *Soloable easily by a THF75/NIN37. Evasion gear, Bloody bolts, used 2hr at start of battle. *Soloable with difficulty WHM75/BLM37 using standard gear (Noble's Tunic, Blessed Armor). Was able to kill 3 mobs before running out of MP and using Benediction. With three mobs left, ran back to crystal for a safe death. Killed one more mob before dying. Healed up full, finished fight. Would not recommend /BLM if soloing again. Sleepga was resisted more than it stuck, even with Elemental Seal. ---- --Leuqarte 21:03, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ** Easily duo'd as MNK/WAR (Carbonara) and WHM/BLM (Naked). Monk aggro'd them all and used Spinning Attack. Took less than 200 damage throughout the fight and resisted Slumber Powder the one time it was used. ** Easily soloed as BLU/NIN Sole Sushi and Wing used @ start. Yawn & Soporific never resisted. Disseverment does about 40-50% DMG without Chain affinity. Diamondhide & Cocoon @ Start run in and aggro them, then yawn no issues will follow. You should kill 2-3 of them before yawn wears off. **BLM or /BLM can use Sleepga with Elemental Seal. The rest of time they resist the spell a lot. Pulling with Carbuncle appears to only work until the pulled Dryad is attacked. After that, the others automatically link, regardless of their proximity. **Easily soloed as PLD75/NIN37: Used a Tavnazian Taco, wasn't necessary but it helped, started it off with Sentinel and then when that wore I used Rampart. Vorpal Blading every 100% TP, almost took them out with 1 hit. Bringing and Icarus Wing would make it easier. Invincible was not needed. I ended the fight with 1400 Health. Cures were not used until i had already used Sentinel and Rampart. **Can be soled with 75 THF/37 NIN using bloodbolts and evasion gear. ** Duod with 75 SAM/DNC and 75 RDM/BLM with no trouble at all. 2 Tier III nukes from a 75 RDM kill one of the Dryads.(Could probably be solo'd by high lvl BLM, using stoneskin/blink etc.) **Soloed with 75 SMN/37 WHM with AF2 Horn, using Shiva and Astral Flow. Simply Sleepga when needed and Rush. **Soloed easily with 75 SMN/37 WHM without AF2 Horn, with Yinyang Robe and AF +1 shoes, using Shiva and casting Sleepga when needed and Rush. Astral Flow was not needed, took 6 minutes. **Duoed with 75 SMN/WHM and 52 SMN/BLM. 75 didn't have relic horn or AF+1 feet. This could have been soloed easy by the 75. NOTE: Diabolo's Nightmare will sleep the mobs as well. **Soloed 75DRG/37WHM easily. Clear Time: 3 min 56 sec Buffed before entering. Used one Deep Breathing - Healing breath and 3 Pentas throughout fight. **Soloed with 75 BLM/37 WHM buffs then GAs 2 houred to finish them off. very easy. 2 minutes and 36 seconds. **Soloed as 75 DRG/37 BLU, Cocoon is a MUST. It was VERY close a few times until enough of the saplings had been killed off. **Soloed as 74NIN/THF. (Galka) No food. No potions. Just evasion gear. 464/1350HP left. 6Min 54Sec **Easy to solo as 75NIN/37DNC. No food and no items used. Regular equipment setup. About 6 minutes. **Easily solo'd as 75RDM/37NIN. Justice Sword + Genbu's shield, with fast cast gear, no trouble at all. Hits when stoneskin wore were between 0 and 19 damage. Possible to use /blm to solo no problem as well. Time took 7 mins. **Easily solo'd as 75RDM/37BLM. No items. Just buff with Haste, Stoneskin, Phalanx, Ice Spikes and En-. ES + Sleepga is optionnal as 6 NMs hits with very low damages. **Easily solo'd as 75DRG/37WHM, no food used, won in just over 5 minutes, only used 5 healing breaths. **Easily solo's as 75NIN/DNC not loaded with Eva gear, never in trouble at all. 6 min 36 seconds --Lionix 22:12, 8 January 2009 (UTC) **Duoed with 67RDM/DRK and 62SMN/WHM. Used Shiva - Sleepga to grab hate, then SMN kept them busy while RDM picked them off. Usual buffs, Phalanx Stoneskin spikes etc. Wore mainly melee gear, nothing special, jaridah/SH. Popped a Rice Dumpling. Clear time 9 minutes 18 seconds. RoxyKitty 03:23, 29 January 2009 (UTC) **Soloed as 75 DRG/WHM...too easy. I even forgot my Drachen Armet and ended up just straight curing myself. Spirit Surge is there for those that don't like cutting it close. Just buff up with Pro II, Blink, Stoneskin, and Aquaveil to help stop interruptions. Penta was knocking off 80%+ of their HP. I won in 4 1/2 minutes. Fight them more along the path and RR up if you don't think you can do it in one fell swoop; no reason any 75 can't solo this. :) User:ParodyYo **Can be solo'd as 66PLD/WAR with VIT food and 3 Yagudo Drinks. Use all abilities except for Defender. Can use Berserk but I only suggest doing so when Sentinel is up. When Sentinel wears off you must force drop Berserk. Your trying to minimize damage as much as possible while giving alot of damage. I used Vorpal Blade in this fight which does about 400-500 damage. Each Dryads took about 2-3 Vorpal Blades before death. I occasionally Flashed one Dryads to minimize damage as well as used Reprisal. I tried to conserve as much MP as possible since the fight took about 11 minutes and 30 seconds. **Soloed easily as 75SAM/DNC. Went in with 100% TP, Drain Samba II just before engaging, Curing Waltz II when HP went into Yellow, won in 5:34. Never went below 900 HP. Frice 12:25, 9 August 2009 (UTC) **Soloed as 75DRK/NIN, Using Sole sushi, Cast shadows just before fight, then just before approaching the mobs, cast dread spikes. Drain II first mob and use AOE WS Absorb tp when posible, used fairly pimped gear EVA was 240+. If needed use 2HR. ** Easily solo as SMN70/SCH35, RR, Sublimation, Stoneskin and Blink Buffs, rest full MP, go in BCNM, get Garuda out, Sneak up, run up to them, Astral Flow, Aerial Blast, everything aggro'd Garuda. Sublimation, waiting for 2nd Aerial Blast, Blasted and done. I did bring Yag Drink and Hi-Ether, but none was used. Garuda tank for the win! Break time record also! Chichicha 13:25, 20 April 2010 (GMT) ** Duo'd with my wife. 60Drg/Rdm and 60Smn/Whm. Took a little bit of work, but got it done first try. Smn used 1 yagudo drink, while Drg used Field Manual refresh and Dried Meat, and brought a Icarus Wing for insurance. Smn went in used Shiva to Sleepga all of them, had to heal Smn at the start due to all aggro'ing her. Used Spirit Surge to burst down the first 2 Dryads. Smn Chain slept them using Sleepga while I burned them down. Didn't need the Icarus Wing. Smn'ers Summoning Magic was at 158, so not capped. Good Luck! **Easily solo'd as 60SMN/30RDM. Buff'd outside (Pro2, Shell, Earthen Ward, Blink and Frost Armor). Went inside, took out Shiva and ran to the top. Used Astral Flow and sent Shiva to the nearest Dryad and used Diamond Dust (DD dropped their HP to 10%-20% ). Ran all the way down, popped a Vile Elixir and re-summoned Shiva. Went back, DD again, done. Win in 3:33 —Zadeel 02:42, October 29, 2010 (UTC) **Soloed as 60SMN/30WHM. Used a similar strategy to the other 60SMN above. Buffed outside with Reraise, Protect, Shell, Aerial Armor, & Earthen Ward. Went in and summoned Shiva. Used Frost Armor so that Shiva would have Ice Spikes on her. Ran to the top, popped a Yagudo Drink and then Astral Flow. Sent Shiva on the closest Dryad, being careful not to pull aggro myself (pulling aggro caused me to die in a previous attempt, so stay far away as possible while using Assault). Used Diamond Dust, then ran to the very bottom and then popped a Hi-Ether. Resummoned Shiva as soon as she died, then Diamond Dust again when it was up. Note: I had just the right amount of mana regen meds/drinks to use Diamond Dust twice. I had a wait a little bit on mana for the second one, but it's not hard to manage. --Zelek 04:24, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Slaiyn 12:48, 15 August 2017 (CST) **Soloed as 55SMN/27WHM. Basically used a similar strategy as above. Summoned Trusts, Shantotto II, King of Hearts, Trion, and Ajido-Marujido then summoned Shiva. Ran to the top, popped a drink, then Astral Flow. Sent Shiva to the closest Dryad and hit Diamond Dust. Ran to the bottom, popped Hi Ether but for some reason at this point, the closest Dryad was on top of me, so I summoned Carby and took the Dryads out one by one. Fortunately, all 4 of my trusts had Cure IIIs and IVs to keep me alive or I wouldn't have made it. Trion kept hate on main Dryad, and Carby pulled hate off of secondary, which left me tanking 3 Dryads while we cleaned up. Had to heal myself a few times. Not pretty, but got the job done. Win in 3:47